


The Final Battle - Drarry edition

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle with Voldemort. Some is canon, from the book and movie, however, I added Harry and Draco to this. How I pictured it going if Harry and Draco were together in the series. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle - Drarry edition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"I`ll go with you," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. Ron looked at Harry sadly, and wishing he could be at his side, just like always.

"Kill the snake. Kill the snake, then its just him." Harry said, with conviction. He looked around. "Where`s Draco?" he asked, his voice shaking. If he saw him now, Harry wasnt sure he could walk out the door. Hermione wrapped Harry in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Harry let his own tears fall on her shoulder, while he hugged his friend as tight as he could.

"With Pansy. She got hurt during the battle," Ron answered. "Harry, he will be--"

"Good. Dont tell him...until after," he paused, getting choked up for a moment, "please," Harry pleaded.

"But...Harry? I thought-" Hermione asked, letting go of Harry, but not completely. Her eyes searched his face for some kind of answer. At first she was wary of Harry and Draco together. But now...she knew they completed each other. Maybe they always have, she thought.

"I know. Keep him safe. For me. Please," Harry asked. Ron and Hermione both nodded and started crying again. Harry turned and headed down the stairs toward the front gate. He knew what had to be done. He saw what was in the Penseive and memories dont lie. He felt so cheated. He had been fighting for all his life, and for what? To die? In spite of it all, he even found something he never thought he would have...a life beyond all the pain and complete hell he had been made to endure. Strangely enough, he had found it in what he believed, just a short time ago, his enemy. Now, he didnt think he ever thought of Draco as his enemy, really. Just a rivalry. He was right, as always, Dumbledore. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If only one remembers to turn on the light. But...where was the light now? Harry knew why he had to die. This monster couldnt take anyone else. Voldemort had stolen everything from him. He couldnt live with himself if he couldnt save them. Ron and the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco and his parents...he couldnt let anyone else die at the hands of this monster. He held the Golden Snitch he was given from Dumbledore in his hand.  
"Im ready to die," he said, and kissed it. The Snitch slowly opened and revealed,

"The Resurrection Stone," he whispered. He turned it over thrice in hand, just like in the Tale of the Three Brothers. He looked up to see his Mum and Dad, Sirius and Remus. He had tears in his eyes as he walked towards them. He held his hand out to his Mom, but couldnt touch her. I`ll be with her soon, he thought.

"Why are you here? All of you?" He asked them.

"We never left," Lily said, smiling softly.

"Does it...Does it hurt? Dying?" Harry asked Sirius, his voice shaking.

"Quicker and easier than falling asleep." Sirius said.

"I`m sorry. I didn`t want any of you to die for me," Harry said, tears falling freely now. "And Remus, you`re son--"

"People will tell him what his Mother and Father did for him," Remus said, smiling at Harry sadly.

"He wont be able to see you?" Harry asked, looking at them.

"No. We`re here , son," Sirius said, pointing at Harry`s heart.

"You`ll stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Until the very end," James said, smiling at his son.

"Stay close to me," Harry said.

"Always," Lily said. Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone on the ground, and walked further into the forest. He thought of all his friends, who would be free from Voldemorts reign of terror. Draco...he thought. I am so sorry. He could practically see his face and shining blonde hair in front of his eyes.

"Please forgive me...," Harry whispered into the night.

Voldemort and his followers were standing in the depths of the forest, waiting for the boy. Voldemort twirled his wand in hand, eyes closed, listening for any sounds of footsteps coming toward them.

"No sign of him my Lord," Dolohov said.

"My Lord--" Bellatrix wheezed, and Voldemort pointed his wand at her to silence her. She did so, but still gazed at him with crazed awe like she always did.

"I guess I was mistaken," Voldemort said plainly.

"You werent," Harry said as loudly as he could. He walked toward Voldemort and stood. It was quiet for a mere moment, before all the Death Eaters murmured between themselves. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Lucius and Narcissa. He clenched his jaw at the pain he felt in his heart for the younger Malfoy who won it in just a short amount of time. Draco looked like his Father, but he had Narcissa`s beauty to him as well. The two elder Malfoys could see it in Harrys face; the pain and suffering he had been made to endure. Also, something else. They couldnt put their finger on it until...Lucius eyes widened in realization.

"Cissy...," Lucius whispered, as quietly as he could. He looked around briefly to make sure no one was listening.

"I know." Narcissa said. She let a single tear fall from her eyes, weeping for her son...and Harry. She turned her eyes to the scene playing out before them. She knew she had to get back to her son...no matter what. She grabbed Lucius` hand and squeezed. He squeezed back as tight as he could without hurting her, in understanding.

"Harry Potter...The Boy Who Lived. Come to die," Voldemort said, tilting his head to the side curious. As if he was thinking about what would happen if he proceeded. Harry wished he would get on with it...while he still had the will to stand there. He thought of Draco, the smell of vanilla and musk, the feel of his lips on his own...promises that would never be...Voldemort raised his wand slowly and bellowed,

"AVADA KEDEVRA!" A bright flash of green light rushed towards Harry. Harry didnt hear anything; just saw Voldemorts mouth move before everything ended.

 

SKIPS OVER KINGS CROSS~~~~ Sorry!

Lucius never thought it would be this hard to stay solid and delude of all emotion when Harry Potter had finally died. He didnt think he would ever care one way or the other. He was a coward, he knew. He was doing all this to protect his family, or so he kept telling himself. But, as he thought of his own son, only seventeen, just like Harry...they were just children. Also, thinking about what he had realized just moments earlier...Draco will be devastated, he thought. His wife seemed to have more composure than he did, although he could see her shaking. Something happened when the Killing Curse had hit Harry. Voldemort collapsed as well, so it seemed. Bellatrix was fawning over him as usual, like a lover. Disgusting, vile woman, Lucius thought. All of the pain she has put our family through, shes as bad as he is.

"The boy...is he dead?" Voldemort asked. Narcissa walked over to where Harrys body lay. Harry was face down in the grass, on the forest floor. He heard footsteps coming toward him, but didnt dare open his eyes to see. Hands that were gentler than he expected felt his face, opened one eyelid, felt under his shirt and he knew she could feel the heart beating in his chest. A familiar scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. Narcissa, Harry thought. He kept as still as he could possibly stay.

"Draco...is he alive? Is he in the castle?" Narcissa whispered. Harry let out a very small breath of relief.

"Yes," he whispered back to her.

"I am so sorry, Harry. Forgive us." Narcissa whispered. Harry didnt understand, until he felt a tear land on his cheek. He heard her stand and he could have sworn his heart stopped.

"Dead," Narcissa said flatly. Harry heard the Death Eaters whoop and cheer.

"You there?" Voldemort said to Hagrid, who was still tied up. "You can carry him. His glasses, though. Put his glasses on. He should be recognizable," Harry heard Voldemort say.

Cocky bastard, Harry thought. Hagrid stomped across the forest floor, and gently scooped Harry up in his arms. Harry wanted so badly to show him all was not yet lost, but he couldnt. Not yet. He lay as still as he could, limp in Hagrids arms as Voldemort led the Death Eaters across the bridge, towards Hogwarts.

Almost everyone was still in the castle. Ron and Hermione were sitting with the Weasleys, consoling each other with their injuries. Fred had almost lost his arm, Percy had taken a severe head injury when he was doing battle with a Death Eater. Draco walked over to where Hermione was sitting, resting her head on Rons shoulder. He was confused. He looked around for Harry, but didnt see him. No...no...he promised me...Draco thought, beginning to shake.

"Where is he?" Draco asked, voice cracking.

"Draco..." Hermione said, standing.

"WHERE IS HE?" Draco screeched. Pansy rushed to his side and gripped his hand.

"Draco, calm down," Pansy said, soothingly.

"Damn it! He went, didnt he? He went to him!" Draco shouted. Molly Weasley looked up from her wrapping up her own wrist, and shook her head sadly. She sniffed as tears fell silently down her freckled cheeks.

"How could you let him go? Why didnt you tell me?" Draco asked, tears starting to fall. He collapsed against Pansy and felt like he was going to faint.

"He asked us not to. Until...later," Ron said. "Draco, Im so sorry. You think we wanted him to do that? Hes our best friend!"

Draco let go of Pansy and rushed out of the Great Hall. He couldnt face anyone or anything right now. After all of that, all of this...he just lost everything. He betrayed his parents, helped to try to bring down that monster...and they both just lost? It wasnt fair!

Ron and Hermione walked out behind Draco to try and offer whatever they could to comfort the blonde. Hermione looked briefly to Ron. She didnt know what to say to him. She didnt even want to imagine what it felt like for him...if she had lost Ron...she shuddered with the thought. It hurt her to think she had lost Harry, and she had been making a friend in Draco Malfoy. She didnt want to lose him too. Ron, Hermione and Draco heard the march of the Death Eaters coming toward them. Draco didnt want anything to do with this anymore. They had lost their beacon of light...what else could they possibly do?

"Harry...," Draco whispered, turning his back. Hermione gasped and Ron swore. Draco turned back around. He saw Hagrid carrying someone in his arms, but he couldnt see who. Arthur Weasley was standing at the front of the crowd of people coming out of the Great Hall. Draco walked slowly to stand beside Arthur. Arthur tensed up, knowing who it was in Hagrids arms. He kept his face firm. Dracos heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Arthur, who is that? In Hagrids arms? Who has he got?" Draco asked, voice shaking. Arthur pressed his lips in a firm line and his face turned white. "Who is it?!" he bellowed. He stared until Voldemort moved out of the way to reveal in full view who Hagrid had in his arms.

It was Harry.

"Harry Potter...IS DEAD!" Voldemort boomed across the courtyard. The Death Eaters cheered and whooped for joy.

Draco`s resolve broke. He was filled with rage and sorrow and agonizing pain. He dashed forward, only to be held back by Arthur, Ron and Hermione. "NO! NO!" he screamed, trying to throw them off. Tears streamed down his face and his heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. Harry heard Dracos agonized screams and almost jumped out of Hagrids arms, to run to him. It was killing him not to.

"Draco...oh, my boy. Havent seen you in a long while. Perhaps, you might want to rejoin your parents here? I swear there will be no punishment for deserting us. I will write it off as a, lets say, childish indescretion." Voldemort said, grinning like the madman he was.

"Fuck off." Draco spat. Harry wanted to snicker.

"I take that as a no, then?" Voldemort sneered.

"Take that as a hell no and shove it up your arse. Mum...Dad. Forgive me. But, you were wrong to side with him. Hes insane and doesnt care whether you live or die. Harry did. He died for all of us. Do you really think he would do that for you? For any of you idiots over there?!" Draco bellowed. Narcissa took a deep breath, grabbed Lucius hand and began to walk forward. She had a feeling Voldemort wouldnt want to interrupt his own `Harry Potter Defeat` speech for the two of them. She began to walk forward quickly towards her son, along with Lucius.

"You two will die, then." Voldemort hissed to them as they passed. Draco heard every word and began shaking violently.

"Not before you, you evil son of a bitch," Lucius hissed back. He pushed Narcissa toward Draco, who ran up to catch her before she fell. "PROTEGO!" He shouted and a large shield went up around all of them. Lucius rushed to his familys side and hugged them both, vowing to never let them go again.

"Draco, son...I--" Lucius bean, but Draco shook his head.

"I understand, Father. I know you never did anything to hurt anyone else. Im 17, not stupid," Draco said, with a light smile. Narcissa was crying harder now as she hugged her husband and son. Draco let go of his Mother and watched the Death Eaters before him. Voldemort scoffed.

"That shield wont protect you for long," he said, grinning maliciously.

"Long enough," Draco said, quietly. He stared at Harrys lifeless body in Hagrids arms and he almost broke down again. He couldnt stand it. Harry was really gone. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that this was all a nightmare.

"DRACO! LOOK!" he heard Hermione scream. Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry jumping out of Hagrids arms. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest again, but this time for a good reason.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled. He ran toward the direction he was going. Harry shot a spell at Nagini, and ran down trough toward the Great Hall. Draco never ran so fast in his life. Draco got to the entrance and stopped. He looked wildly around for Harry. People were racing by, but Draco took no notice. He finally saw him and all his beautiful glory. Harry Potter racing toward him. Harry knew he was fast, but he knew he hadnt ever been this fast. Or as strong forced. He ran so hard into Draco that he knocked him over.

"Oh my God, Im sorry, Dr--" Harry drabbled out, but Draco pulled Harry by the collar of his jacket and kissed him like his life depended on it. Harry felt as if time stopped. Just a short time earlier, he never thought he would be able to feel like this again. His lips moved in complete sync with the blonde`s, as Harry relished his taste, his touch...everything. Draco pulled back and smiled at the beautiful man on top of him. Harry grinned back and climbed off of Draco and stood up, pulling Draco up with him. Just as Ron and Hermione ran to catch up with them, Draco smacked Harry across the face as hard as he could. Ron said "Ooh!" while Hermione gasped.

"Ow! What in the bloody hell was that for?" Harry asked, clutching the side of his face.

"Don`t you EVER do that to me again!" Draco bellowed. Harry grinned once more at him.

"Lovers quarrel?" they heard a smooth, joking voice ask behind them. Draco froze.

"Dad? Look, Dad I know Im supposed to be this--" Draco began, but Lucius held up a hand.

"A lot has changed since you have been gone, Draco. Now, if Im not mistaken, there is a war going on here. Your Mother is with Arthur and Molly, helping where she can. Im going to join her. You are in good hands," Lucius said, smiling slightly at Harry and squeezing his sons shoulder. He turned and ran in the direction toward his wife.

Harry was gobsmacked. "Did...Did your Dad just...compliment me?" Harry asked. Hermione giggled at a stunned Ron.

"I think so, mate. Bloody hell...Ok, whats our next move, Harry?" Ron asked, shaking out of himself.

"We have to kill the snake. Shes the last one," Harry said firmly.

During the battle with the Death Eaters, Neville had been thrown and knocked to the ground. He was finally coming to, as a Death Eater was sent flying overhead. Neville blinked, trying to clear the grogginess from his eyes, and trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He looked over where the Sorting Hat lay discarded. He picked it up and looked all around it, but seeing no sign of damage. Strong hat, Neville thought.

Ron and Hermione were closing in on Nagini, Hermione acting as bait. Nagini was staring Hermione down, hissing at her prey. Ron was attempting to sneak up on her with the Basilisk fang, accidentally knocking some rubble over, alerting Nagini of his presence. She turned sharply and snapped at him, causing Ron to drop the fang. Hermione ran to his side, and they both ran away from the snake. Ron turned and tried shooting a spell, at least to slow her down, to no avail. Neville saw the snake closing in on Ron and Hermione. He panicked and looked to the Hat still in his hands. He saw something gleaming and silver, with a glittering handle. He reached in pulling out a sword. The Sword of Gryffindor, Neville thought, in awe. He pulled it out as quickly as he could, raised it above his head and ran towards Nagini and in one blow, cleanly slicing her head from her body. Naginis body fell down the stairs, and thudded at the bottom. Neville grinned at the two of them. "You alright, then?" he asked.

Ron gazed at him in stunned fascination. "Yes, thank you, Neville," Hermione said, taking Rons hand and pulling him towards the direction of the battle. Neville nodded at them, smiling. I wonder where Luna has gotten to, Neville wondered and, with sword in hand, raced off looking for her.

Harry and Draco ran through the crowd, hands clapsed tightly together, not letting go. They saw Fred and George slamming Yaxley to the floor, saw Dolohov being beaten by Flitwick, Hagrid throwing McNair across the room like a ragdoll, Ron and Neville taking down Fenir Greyback.

"About time that dog has been put to sleep," Harry growled. Draco, even though inappropriate, laughed out loud.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Figured the opportunity would present itself sooner or later," Harry said, smiling at him.

Voldemort was now dueling with McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all at once, and there was cold hatred and malice on his face as they ducked and wove around him, unable to finish him off...Harry growled. Enough is enough, he thought.

Bellatrix was still fighting as well, fifty or so yards away from Voldemort. Like him, was dueling three at once. Hermione, Ginny and Luna all battled their hardest, but Bellatrix matched them. A Killing Curse just barely missed Ginny by an inch---Harry changed course, running at Bellatrix instead of Voldemort, Draco at his side. Dracos face burned with hatred as they raised their wands, ready to fight when they were both knocked sideways.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at Bellatrix, throwing off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on her spot, laughing maniaclly at her new attacker.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and threw a curse at Bellatrix.

"Holy shit," Draco said, as he watched with awe as Mrs Weasley threw curse after curse at his Aunt. Bellatrix soon lost her insane grin and her face cringed into a snarl. Harry had never seen Mrs. Weasley like his before, but she knew no one---NO ONE ever attacked her children and would live to tell the tale. Jets of light poured from each of the womens wands and started swirling around their feet in flames. A few other students ran up to help, but Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"No! NO! Shes mine! Get back!" she cried. Bellatrix laughed her insane laughter again, making Draco cringe. Harry was torn between wanting to fight and protect, but not wanting to hit anyone innocent.

"You will never touch our children AGAIN!" Mrs Weasley screamed. Her curse went right up through Bellatrix`s outstretched arm, as she had her gloating laugh etched on her face. The curse hit Bellatrix right over her heart, killing her. Bellatrix toppled over on he ground. Voldemort screamed. Harry turned, feeling like he was in slow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn all blasted backward, writhing and flailing through the air, as Voldemorts fury directed towards them as his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a tiny bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Molly Weasley.

"PROTEGO!" Harry and Draco yelled together, and the Sheild Charm, twice as powerful as it would have been if it were just the one or the other alone, expanded across the Hall.

"HARRY!" "HES ALIVE!" came from both sides, as sounds of happiness, anger and shock ran through the hall, before an eerie silence fell upon it. Voldemort looked at Harry, with Draco at his side. He sneered at the sight.

"You`ve picked the wrong side, young Malfoy." Voldemort spat. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy ran up to where Molly just killed Bellatrix, watching the scene play out. Their hearts thudded in their chests, hoping against hope for everything to turn out for the better.

"No, I quite like this side, actually. Better view," Draco said, cheekily. Harry wanted to laugh, but knew he couldnt. Harry and Voldemort began to circle each other. Draco tried to go to Harrys side again, but Harry shook his head.

"I dont want anyone to try to help," Harry told Draco and everyone else loudly. "Its got to be me,"

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes gleaming with fury. "Look, he`s been using the Malfoy boy as a shield!""

Harry gripped his wand so tightly it hurt. "The hell he has," he heard Draco hiss. "it was my choice,"

"But his parents--" Voldemort began.

"Left your sorry, insane arse too. Dont you get it yet, Tom? You`ve lost. There are no more Horocruxes, Just you and me. One of us is about to leave for good." Draco tensed at that. There was no way in hell he was losing Harry again. No. Way. In. Hell.

"One of us?" Voldemort jeered, looking like a snake about to strike at his prey. "You think it will be you, then? The boy who only survived by accident and with Dumbledore pulling the strings?"

"Accidents, huh? Was it an accident that my mother died protecting me? Was it an accident that I decided to fight in that graveyard that night? Was it an accident that I was prepared to die and now I survived?" Harry and Voldemort continued moving sideways, in a circle. He kept seeing Dracos blonde hair, and that made him all the more want to destroy this bastard for good. "You took everything from me at the beginning. You never expected this did you? For me to live? For me to be HAPPY?"

Voldemort hissed and he narrowed his red eyes at Harry. "You dare to taunt me, Harry Potter?"

"I`ll admit, Im not one to monologue, but yes...it is quite entertaining," Harry spat.

"You insolent little brat! How dare you?! You sneer in the face of your own death? How about I kill your precious little boy toy? How would you feel then?" Voldemort screamed and pointed his wand faster than Harry could blink and shouted, "AVADA--"

"NO!" Harry screamed, and dove in front of the curse, but not fast enough. Draco stood frozen on the spot. He waited for something to happen...anything. He squeezed his eyes shut...but nothing happened. He was alive! But...how? Harry smiled. Oh, right...he thought.

"You cant touch him. You cant touch any of them! I was prepared to die to save these people. You will never be able to hurt any of them, ever again," Harry yelled at Voldemort. "You see, that wand will always fail you. You were never its true master."

Voldemort screamed. "I killed its last Master. The wand is mine!"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Riddle." Harry said, looking briefly at him. Draco stilled.

Voldemort blanched. Nothing could have shocked him more than this.

"But I killed Snape! And Snape killed Dumbledore!" Voldemort screeched.

"Snape was never yours. He and Dumbledore had an arrangement that he would be the one to kill him, to save Draco. He was dying anyway, it seemed. He was always loyal to Dumbledore, because of my Mother. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus did you? It was a doe, the same as my Mothers, because he loved her nearly all his life, from the moment they met. He asked you to spare her life, did he not?" Harry asked. He saw Voldemorts hand shaking with the Elder Wand gripped in his hand. He gripped his wand very tightly, Dracos wand. Draco was currently carrying a wand Hermione given him earlier. He knew the moment was just seconds away.

"That wand is still not working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Like I said, Serverus Snape was never the master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore,"

"He killed--" Voldemort began.

"Arent you listening? SNAPE NEVER BEAT DUMBLEDORE! Dumbledores death was planned out between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wands last true master! If all had gone to plan, the wands power would have died with him," Harry explained. Bloody hell, this is exhausting, he thought.

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave it to me then! I stole the wand from his grave! Its power is mine!" Voldemort screamed with pleasure.

"You still arent getting it, you arrogant bastard. Just because you have it, doesnt mean anything. Holding it and having it in your possession doesnt make a difference. Didnt you ever listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard....The Elder Wand recognized a new Master before Dumbledore died, someone who had never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, of course, but never realized exactly what he had done." Harry explained. He glanced at Draco for a brief moment. "The true master of the Elder Wand, was Draco Malfoy,"

Voldemort`s look of shock on his face was uncompared to what it had been before. His chest rose and fell rapidly. "What does that matter, Potter? It still makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have your pheonix wand. We duel on skill only now...and after I have killed you, I will deal with your boy over there." he hissed, glaring at Draco for a moment.

"But you`re too late," Harry said. "You`ve missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago, at Malfoy Manor. I took this wand from him." Harry twitched Dracos wand in front of him, and Dracos eyes widened. He was starting to understand now, and it made him feel dizzy.

"So...it all comes down to this. Does the wand in your hand know that its last master was disarmed? Because if it does...I am the true Master of the Elder Wand," Harry whispered. Sunlight burst through overhead in the enchanted sky and hit both of their faces. Voldemorts face was a flaming blur of anger, as he shrieked. Harry too yelled, hoping against hope and pointed Dracos wand at Voldemort;

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The bang that erupted in the hall was like a cannon blast at the dead center of where Voldemort and Harry had been circling each other where the spells collided. Draco never took his eyes off of Harry, even when he felt Rons hands on his shoulders pulling him down to the ground. Harry saw Voldemorts green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high into the air and with his reflexes as a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand. Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed out beside him, eyes rolling upward in his head. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a finality, his body weak and small. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse. Harry stood with two wands in his hands, staring down at his enemy`s empty shell.

Silence was only for a split second after Voldemort fell. Then cheers and whoops erupted from everyone in the Hall. Tears of joy fell from everyones faces, as Harry was being hugged and cheered and pulled in about a hundred different directions.

"HE IS DEFEATED!"

"VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!"

Harry watched as McGonagall put the house tables back where they belonged, but no one was sitting according to their assigned Houses. They were all mixed in and jumbled as the joy mixed with sorrow continued. Voldemorts body had been put in a chamber off to the side, away from the others who had died in the war. Thankfully, all the Weasleys had made it, only with a few minor injuries. Ginny had taken a blow to the head, which Madame Pomfrey was tending to. She caught his eye and gave a warm smile. Harry felt like it was so long ago that he felt like he loved her. And he did still...in a way. He smiled back at her. He looked around for the three people whose company he had been craving the most, but didnt see them.

"I would like some peace and quiet, if it were me," he heard a dreamy voice say behind him. Harry turned to see Luna standing there, with the same dreamy look on her face as always. "Use your cloak. I`ll distract them," she said, with a smile.

"Thanks, Luna." Harry said, gratefully. He pulled the cloak from under his shirt and threw it on as he heard Luna say, "Oh, look! A Blibering Humdinger!"

The crowd looked to where she was pointing as Harry snuck quietly away. He walked through the Great Halls entrance, seeing Ron and Hermione standing together, Draco beside them. He went up and poked Ron on the shoulder.

"Its me." Harry said. "Come on," They all followed him, up to the corridor toward Dumbledores office. The statue let them in without a password, and they climbed the stairs to his office. Harry took the cloak off and draped it over the chair behind the desk. Harry expected it to look different somehow since Snape was Headmaster, but it was exactly the same. He collapsed in the Chair behind the desk, and Draco crossed the room and hugged Harry so tightly it hurt. All the portraits in the office were clapping and cheering.

"I thought I was gonna lose you back there," Draco whispered into his ear.

Harry stroked his back gently. "Come now. I cant leave you to fend for yourself, now can I?" he teased. He breathed in the delicious scent of the blonde. Draco was now crying happy tears onto Harrys shoulder. 

"This is an interesting turn of events," said a smooth voice behind them. Harry and Draco looked up to see Dumbledore in his portrait, smiling at them behind half moon spectacles. A single tear ran down his face and he held is hands out to them. He smiled at Harry, and then to Draco and it frilled Harry up with such pride that he glowed with it. Harry held hhis hands up and the portraits fell respectably silent, but still weeping for joy. 

"The thing that was in the Snitch, I dropped it on the Forest floor. Im not sure exactly where, and I dont plan on going to look for it again. Do you agree?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"My dear boy, I do." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. All the portraits looked around at him, just as confused and curious as Draco was. "No one else knows where it fell?" 

"No one," Harry said. "Im going to keep Ignotus` present though." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course, Harry. Its yours forever, until you pass it on," Dumbledore said, smiling. 

"And then there is this," Harry said, and held up the Elder Wand. Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverance that he did not want to see at the moment. Draco just smiled. He knew what Harry was doing. 

"I dont want it," Harry said plainly. 

"What?" Ron said loudly. "Are you mental?" 

"Ron, Harry is powerful himself. Look at all hes accomplished. He doesnt need it," Draco explained. Ron still shook his head. 

"My wand worked perfectly well for me before. I was happier with mine. Draco, have it known that YOUR wand defeated Voldemort." Harry said, grinning at Draco. Draco couldnt speak, just nodded and took his Hawthorne wand back from Harry, where it glowed warmly in his hand. 

"Hang on. Draco, do you have that little bag I had you hold for me about a week ago?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, it...should-be-somewhere..." Draco said, feeling his pockets. "Ha! Here it is...why was this so special?" Draco asked, handing it to him. 

"Watch." Harry said. Hermione, Ron and Draco all watched Harry carefully as he dumped the splinters of his pheonix wand out on the desk. He pointed the Elder Wand at them and said, "REPARO," Hermione had said they couldnt be repaired, that it had taken too much damage. All he knew was that if this didnt work nothing would. As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of the tip of it. He picked it up, feeling the comforting warmth in his fingers.

"Im putting the wand," Harry said to Dumbledore, "back where it belongs. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power should be broken, the previous master wont be defeated. That will be the end of it," 

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other. 

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Ron asked, with the faintest trace of longing in his words. 

"I think Harry is doing the right thing," Draco said, grabbing Harrys hand and squeezing. Harry squeezed back and smiled. 

"I agree." Hermione said, quietly. 

"That wand has been way more trouble than its worth." Harry said. Hermione and Draco both nodded in agreement, while Ron just shrugged. 

"Now, I do have to say, my boy, that I am truly surprised at the closeness of you and Mr. Malfoy here," Dumbledore said, with a bright smile and a knowing twinkle in his eye. 

"Are you really THAT surprised, Professor?" Harry joked. 

"Not really. But, I am glad to see you so very happy Harry," Dumbledore said. 

"Me too," Hermione agreed. 

"Here, here!" Ron agreed, clapping Harry on the shoulder. 

Harry grinned up at Draco, who was sitting on he desk, beside him and stood up to kiss him lightly on the lips, since there were people (and portraits) present. Draco felt his cheeks redden and smiled at Harry. "Now, I think I made someone a promise that I really did intend on keeping. Draco? Fancy a rest?" Harry said, with a smirk and a wink. 

"Wh--oh yes. Yes I do. Im exhausted. We`ll see you guys, later!" Draco said, being dragged by Harry out of the office. Ron looked shellshocked as Hermione just giggled and shook her head. 

"That is what I wanted for him all along," Dumbledore said, with a smile brighter than Fawkes wings. 

"That---" Ron began with a gulp, "Exactly?" 

Dumbledore chuckled while Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Ron out of the office, after bidding the Headmasters portrait good day. "Come on, Ronald. I know you`re starving."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
